deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Plasma Cutter
Does cutter ammunition really come in 9 rounds per packet found? I play medium difficulty, and for me they are found/dropped by necromorphs in 6 rounds per pack. Is this a difference caused by different difficulties? If so, assuming that 9 rounds per pack is found on easy, would hard mode have 3 rounds per pack? -- 11:52, 23 November 2008 (UTC) In easy mode, Plasma Cutter ammunition comes in 9 rounds. So yes, it's a difference caused by difficulties. Nightmare Hobo 13:31, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Plasma cutter in Dead Space: Extraction At what point in Dead Space: Extraction do you get to use the plasma cutter again? I found it in the first chapter, but after the end of that chapter I haven't been able to use it. I have finished through chapter 4, and have found upgrades for it, but I can't switch to it. Does it become available later, or is there something wrong with my run? Thanks -- 21:31, October 5, 2009 (UTC)Kelcyron I have no idea, i had it with me all the time in my first playthrough,powering it up compeltely, but I think after you beat the game you can choose it as your second weapon. Gorvar 15:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC) The Extraction version is quite weird. 18:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You found it in the first chapter? You can also find it in the first room of the second chapter (Another Day at the Office) on top of the lockers as you head to the morgue with Weller. Not that I can equip it yet... --Pydave 05:22, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You find it right in front of you on the first chapter but you have to look for it on others, as well as every other weapon. Replaying a level allows you to equip any weapon you have come across as a second weapon. Ishimura Elite 20:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Section *Why was the trivia section removed? The statement that the plasma cutter is considered the pistol of Dead Space is perfectly valid, and has been restored. ShadowDragon8685 03:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :It was a user opinion and not from an official source.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:41, November 18, 2009 (UTC) **This isn't Wikipedia - I haven't seen any verifiability threshold requiring something to be written out by EA in order to be included. The fanbase as a whole considers the Plasma Cutter to be the pistol of Dead Space, for reasons which are quite obvious, therefor it has every reason to be written in the article. ShadowDragon8685 20:59, November 18, 2009 (UTC) This pretty much is Wikipedia and thus, works the same. --LBCCCP 16:56, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Gonna have to back LBCCCP on this one. The "pistol" bit really kind of seems extraneous. Thoughts? - d2r 05:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, it technically isn't a pistol... people usually won't recognize that its a pistol...but gameplay mechanics-wise,( the first gun, lots of ammo lying around, backup weapon, ect.) I will agree that it is essentially a "pistol" DisMEMBAH 15:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Quite frankly, those traits are not exactly definitively "pistol" features. The Plasma cutter is a mining tool, not a handgun, and the traits on which the comparison is made are tenuous at best. I think that that part of the trivia section is just plain fan-cruft, and in point of fact I'm going to go remove it unless I get a lot of backlash. - d2r 17:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Compare the Weapon.com? Plasma Cutters are large, heavy Weapons used by the Standard Miner in the year Dead Space is Set, used to punch through Rocks and an essential Mining Tool. Comparing this to a pistol, there is barely a Resemblence. The Pistol is created to be used as a Weapon and is very small and handy, used in few Jobs. Infomation Comes from some Dead Space Forum. Necromorph-X 20:00, September 10, 2010 (UTC) The Sprawl police force uses it as a pistol. And besides the true pistol of dead space is the Divet.George762 07:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Its more of a sidearm for most people it seems, which isn't necessarily denoting a pistol but most people use it as a backup (I however, use it more than anything truthfully). I would agree that referring to it as a pistol is inaccurate though. SoulSurvivor17 16:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) While the Divet may be a pistol that is used by many, it is not usable by the player in any game with maybe the exception of Extraction. The Plasma Cutter has become more of a Dead Space favorite starting weapon that is reliable throughout the main portion of the game and even has an achievement attached to it. It's one of my favorite weapons to use and that is my opinion on the topic.Volcannon (talk) 21:02, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Refurbished Plasma Cutter damn, I had forgotten about it. you can only get it on the very first shop?.. [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:03, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sguis 11:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC)Two things: 1)I have the data from DS1 but I didn't find anywhere the Refurbished Plasma Cutter 2)I have Extraction from the DS2 CE ,I'm on level 4 and can't find the Plasma Cutter. : I was talking about DS 2. I have the data from the first game on the HDD, yet I never found the Refurbished PC at any new game I started. Anyone minds to tell me if I did something wrong/have to do something iin order for it to appear? --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 18:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : : : It's the first weapon you get... You can't miss it : Blaziken rjcf 18:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm talking about the refurbished plasma cutter, AKA the same model as the one from Dead Space. From what I have read you find it in the store. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 18:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :: :: May be a PC glitch. It's available in the first shop you come across so I don't know. You can also get it at any other shop if you haven't picked it up. Ishimura Elite 18:04, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I have the game on the PS3. Still I have never ever found it in any store. Eh, I can live without it.. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :::With all due respect, have you completed Dead Space? I ask because I've read in a few places that you need to have a completed file from Dead Space, in order for the Refurbished Plasma Cutter to show up. If you have, and its still not showing up, its probably a bug. :::B3njy93 (talk) 14:37, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Power nodes placement You can actually do the upgrades with 17 nodes in Dead Space and 18 in Dead Space 2... i dont have a picture to show it, but its possible. 21:16, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Here's the upgrades with 17 nodes. But I don't have TV out, so it's a photo of the screen. I've cut it up to show just the circuit and fixed the article. --Pydave 20:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) move to plasma cutter I suggest that this be moved to plasma cutter, with differetn parts detailing different types of plasma cutters. . . arent there like three? so why the heck not? ralok 16:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I second that SoulSurvivor17 05:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Maybe because this sounds a bit more science-y than "Plasma Cutter"? Also, we don't really need an individual section for each different Plasma Cutter, we can just add "Improvised Plasma Cutter" to this page for Isaac's custom one, and put "Downloadable Content" for all the downloads, also on this page. Captain tweed 02:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Surgical plasma cutter don't make no sense OK, someone please justify this for me because it's driving me crazy. How in the hell does the DS2 plasma cutter work. If you examine the cutter when it's on the machine, all it is is the component that turns (when you're aiming, what i mean is, it's the portion of the gun that extends when you aim and can be turned ninety degrees). What I want to know is how the hell does it even work? For one, the majority of the PC is the flashlight, so how would he have any buttun or mechanism to turn the cutter's firing mechanism? Also, assuming the flashlight only had one trigger (to turn it on), then how in the world could he transition it from idle mode to standby mode before shooting? Lastly, when he reloads, he's ejecting the magazine from the FLASHLIGHT... how does the flashlight even have a compartment for ANYTHING? Let alone a plasma catridge. Mrbear420 03:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :just go with it. It doesn't have to make sense, it's magic :) --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 03:32, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :DO NOT QUESTION THE POWER OF DUCT TAPE! :Also the actual flashlight is on the right side, the same Franco has. So we can assume that this is tool capable of working with interchangeable modules. 10:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :^ Thanks dude, I can live with that. : :It's obvious. Isaac's the great-great-great-great-great grandson of either Chuck Greene or MacGyver. User:ZombieKilla726 04:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :The "magazine" is Plasma Energy. It's ejected from the flashlight because the flashlight is integrated directly on the Cutter. Also, if you see well, you see that the WHOLE part doesn't turn around. It extends two mechanical pieces and deactivates horizontal fire, then it can fire vertically. And if we take your suggestion in "Only one trigger for secondary fire", you would have to put this in all weapons' talk pages. Such as: how can a Pulse Rifle fire its grenades? How can a Ripper shoot its blades? Anyway, "If you examine the cutter when it's on the machine, all it is is the component that turns (when you're aiming.)" That's also the part he integrates in the flashlight, inside and outside. We can't see it maybe because the EA and Visceral didn't want us to see a long modification and integration. And as i saw before, don't you think it can be combined with the Flashlight for other purposes? : 14:08, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It's particularly hilarious when you say plasma cutter "dun make no sense!" while accepting FTL travel and necromorphs as a sure thing. 14:46, March 18, 2011 (UTC) ::But Plasma Cutters are real to some extent. And are there any FTL travels on Dead Space? :: ::lolol i mean i can live with FTL travel because its an accepted part of SCI-FI, and Necros are a virus so that's SOMEWHAT plausible, but my obssessive compulsive nature must focus on small things in the game that have no bearing in anything. :: ::---- ::Umm, whatever man. Viruses infecting and reconstructing dead tissue? Seriously, that doesn't even begin to make sense with modern biology; but it's okay because the Marker is magic. FTL is accepted because space is huge and we need a handwave to let humanity play around in the stars. :: ::If it makes you feel better, you can instead imagine Isaac coming across the Cutter then rewiring it and overloading its operational capacity on a bench while holed-up in some utility closet with tools; but that just isn't as dramatic. ::--- ::Yet, it isn't magic. It's biogenetic modification. Also, the Dead Space universe is around the 26th century. What can you expect? ::The only problem that i have with the plasma cutter is that in DS2 you dont put a Mag in! One flies out and one is pushed upwards but Isaac never pupts the plasma battery in! But Isaac does look badass when reloading it so im okay. ::--- ::I am assuming that when Issac reloads, the battery is automatically injected into the gun through the use of his RIG. As for the way plasma cutter works, it's more mechanical work which Issac is very good at. Plasma Cutters in that era was probably the ideal tool for surgery. ::My question is why didn't they ether kill the patient or just release him to fend for himself?Volcannon (talk) 21:20, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Because it makes absolutely no sense to do either, idiot. "Oh hey, zombies! Let's kill this man!" The doctors just left him there and ran. It's the best move.Einsteinium99 (talk) 01:11, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright, but you don't have to call me an idiot, you know.Volcannon (talk) 03:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Cost Why "False info"? I checked its price. It surpasses any other item i have gotten until now. 03:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) If you fully upgraded it, it would be about the price you stated in the edit: 85,000 - 90,000 Credits. But there are other weapons in the game that when fully upgraded, cost about 100,000 - 180,000 Credits. So no, it's not the highest priced item. But if it is un-upgraded, there are still other weapons that will sell for more. Supertologist (talk) 03:15, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Then which is the most expensive weapon in this game? 01:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) The most expensive weapon in Dead Space 2 would be the Seeker Rifle, which is 140,500 Credits. Supertologist (talk) 01:43, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It makes sense as it consumes more Power Nodes than any other weapon. Then should we add it to its Trivia? 02:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Indeed we should. But since you pressed on the matter of which weapon costed more, you may put in the piece of Trivia. Here's a quick link to the page. Supertologist (talk) 03:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It's my turn! 12:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) (can you complete dead space 2 with the plasma cutter alone??? on any difficulty???) 17:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Quote Missing Info There is nothing else listed as to who said the quote at the top of the page. If it is an advertisement, it should at least say so. I feel this needs to be rectified. --The Milkman | I always . 07:29, January 8, 2012 (UTC) needed in Miscellaneous info. I noted that there's the usual needed in the Misc section regarding older plasma cutters needing to be switched off before changing between cutting modes. The info is stated in the official EA art - the schematic / disassembly view of the cutter in the Gallery. The 3rd paragraph expressly states that the latest models can switch between cutting modes on the fly without needing to turn the cutter off first. This basically also implies that older versions of the cutter can't do this. So, can that needed be removed by pointing to that schematic pic? -Volrath77 (talk) 23:29, September 14, 2012 (UTC)